Colonial Administration Authority (Earth-5875)
The Colonial Administration Authority (CAA), also known as the Colonial Authority, was a law-enforcement organization under the Unified Earth Government, founded in 2210 alongside the Colonial Marshal Bureau. Founded to control UNSC ships and the UEG's secondary governing body in the colonies, it was filled with corruption, eventually becoming less and less powerful as the UNSC completely replaced it. History Origins The Colonial Administration Authority was founded in 2210, alongside the Colonial Marshal Bureau, by the Unified Earth Government, with the objective of controlling all UNSC and acting as secondary colony governors behind the UEG. This position was largely of grandiose, and was meant to ensure colonists they would be secure from dangers such as pirates and raiders. On April 13th, 2321, the original ORION Project was established by the CAA, but less-than-stellar results prompted the Office of Naval Intelligence to deactivate it. The UNSC High Command believed these resources should be spent on securing the Sol system, first and foremost, and so they left the task of overseeing and protecting the Inner and Outer Colonies to the CAA and the CMB. As the colonies grew, however, NAVCOM attempted to usurp the CAA and disband it, but the CAA resisted, protecting its territory. Strategically, the founding charter of the CAA gave it little room for development and maneuvering, forcing them to employ old tactics of travel between colonies. The efforts of NAVCOM were success, and it started to operate alongside the CAA on the colonies by 2440. Expansion of power For the next decades, the CAA began to assign and recruit most of its forces to the Outer Colonies, believing themselves to be the "frontiersmen" of humanity. The CAA would help the new developed colonies to grow and expand, while protecting its citizens from criminals through the use of its sister organization, the CMB. Because of the CAA's large taxes and restrictions, tensions and displeasure began to grow among outer colonists. When the Secession began in the early 2500s, major trouble came among the UEG's many bodies, with the CAA seeking to exert complete control over the Outer Colonies, and several of its core members gaining sympathy for the Insurrectionists duo to the needs of the colonists. Despite the CAA's complaints, NAVCOM continued to support Earth and the Inner Colonies. On January 29th, 2525, ONI and the CAA relaunched the ORION Project in secrecy in order to strategically and systematically erase the Insurrectionist problem. The project was expensive, but duo to good results, ONI opted to carry it on. End of power In June 2536, Insurrectionists from the Eridanus system started a violent campaign against the UEG with equipment illegally smuggled from CAA traitors. After careful planning, the rebels were able to land a violent and efficient attack Eridanus II's shipping industries, taking temporary control of the planet. The Republic of Eridanus II called for UNSC aid, leading to HIGHCOM liberating a massive force to the planet in July 2536, effectively destroying the local rebellion. During Operation VERITAS, in 2539, ORION supersoldiers were able to acquire a non-official cover list of high-ranking CAA officers who were part of the Sovereign Colonies, leading to the UNSC shutting the organization down, and in 2540, their involvement with the secessionist movements was made public, to massive backlash from the population, marking the near end for the CAA, with the UNSC shifting its resources to NAVCOM for the next years. The CAA was relegated to work as logistical supporters in remote space stations, and the ORION Project was shut down, and the living ORIONs were reassigned to the UNSC Special Forces. Dissolution Following the loss of contact with Shanxi, the CAA scout ship ''Argo'' was sent to investigate the occurrence, but never returned. The CAA then sent its Battle Group 4, led by Captain Maribeau Veredi, to investigate. The team discovered Shanxi has been attacked and glassed by the Covenant, as one of their ships attacked them as soon as they exited slipspace. Veredi and his vessel became the only survivors as soon as they returned to Reach. On November 1st, 2552, the CAA was completely dissolved by the UNSC, and its remaining forces were placed under NACVOM control "for the duration of the conflict", which continued even after the end of the First Contact War. Organization and powers Category:Earth-5875 Category:Factions of Earth-5875 Category:Organizations of Earth-5875 Category:Organizations Category:Unified Earth Government (Earth-5875) Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Colonial Administration Authority (Earth-5875)